Naughty Neighbours
by slasher95
Summary: Ringo and Declan have some fun in the locker room and smut ensues. Others may be involved as the story progresses. This a slash M/M story so please be warned. Old School Neighbours Characters.


Hello everyone this is a slash story M/M so if you have a problem with that please stop here and do not continue reading. This is my first slash story for this account but will not be the last and revolves around the hot cast of Neighbours from a few years ago. Please note that the Declan in the story is the James Sorensen one and not the other one, James Sorensen was always the hottest guy on the show. Please read and tell me what you think and of course enjoy the slashy goodness.

* * *

Ringo Brown emerged from the shower room of the Dingoes gym, a towel wrapped around his lower body teasingly outlining his manhood and sculpted ass. He walked towards his bag, water droplets gliding down his chiselled frame. As he unzipped his bag and got his underwear out to begin getting dressed, he felt someone come up behind him and glaze their hands sensually over his abdomen and slowly descend to where the towel was tied around Ringo's waist. He felt a hot breath descend on his neck as a set of wet lips attached themselves to his hot skin and began passionately kissing the sensitive skin, occasionally nipping at it. Ringo moaned as he felt the towel around his waist loosen and fall to the ground, exposing his hard member "I thought you'd gone and left without me" groaned Ringo as he turned around to meet his lover's gaze.

Declan Napier stood there grinning at him with a seductive smile "I couldn't leave, not when there was an opportunity to fuck you right here in the gym" he smirked as he closed in the space between them and latched his luscious lips onto Ringo's neck again, this time grabbing his hardened member and giving it a good stroke, causing Ringo to moan loudly.

"Wha-right here?" he asked between groans, Declan was rapidly stroking his dick now as he brought his lips up to Ringo's and smashed them together in a hot wet embrace. Declan wasted no time in forcing his tongue into Ringo's mouth.

They continued to kiss until they broke away for breath "Don't you think it'd be hot?" questioned Declan as he nuzzled against Ringo's cheek, rubbing his hands across his defined chest "Unless you'd rather wait til we got back home?" he teased as he pulled away from Ringo and dropped his towel, revealing his ragingly hard dick "Personally I'd rather have your hot mouth on this right now" stated Declan.

Ringo quickly ascended towards Declan and got down to his knees and took a moment to just take in the beauty of Declan's dick before he placed his wet lips on the tip and slowly took in his massive length, sucking furiously as he glided his wet tongue skilfully around the shaft and around the tip; striking all of Declan's sweet spots. "Oh fuck yeah babe" groaned Declan as his hands danced around his own nipples "You're so fucking good at this" groaned Declan as he titled his head back.

Hearing Declan's words of praise caused Ringo to groan, sending vibrations through Declan's dick increasing the pleasure from Ringo's already amazing blowjob. Ringo was stroking his own member furiously causing precum to leak out onto his hands. "Oh fuck mate I'm gonna cum soon...so fucking good ahhh" moaned Declan.

Hearing this Ringo immediately withdrew his mouth from Declan's member with a slight 'pop' noise, this elicited a rather slutty whine from Declan "You're not allowed to cum unless it's in my ass!" ordered Ringo as he got up off the floor. His face was flushed with redness.

"As you wish" said Declan seductively as he grabbed Ringo by his shoulders and roughly slammed Ringo down onto the nearby bench, causing him to groan. Declan placed a rough, messy kiss onto Ringo's lips before he slowly began to kiss down his body. Starting with his beautiful pecs, Declan glided his tongue skilfully around each nipple before continuing down to Ringo's abdomen, placing soft kisses on each individual ab. He then skipped completely passed Ringo's throbbing dick, much to his dismay, and instead ordered him to lift his legs into the air, which he immediately complied with. As he lifted his legs into the air Declan was greeted with the sight of Ringo's beautiful ass.

He gave Ringo's ass a few good slaps eliciting loud moans of pain and pleasure from Ringo before he spread the cheeks apart and slid his tongue into the tight hole causing Ringo to moan even louder. When he was sure Ringo was lubed up enough he removed his tongue and placed one of Ringo's legs over his shoulder before pressing his hard member against Ringo's wet entrance and slowly easing himself in. Ringo moaned in pain at the intrusion into his ass "You okay babe?" asked Declan as he stopped moving to let Ringo adjust.

"Yeah...just...fuck me" he uttered out between groans.

Declan grinned wickedly as he began to thrust slowly "You're so hot" said Declan as he slowly began to increase his pace. Suddenly Ringo let out a loud groan of pleasure and Declan knew he'd hit his sweet spot and began to rapidly thrust, hitting the spot over and over again. Ringo was now stroking his dick rapidly and in unison with Declan's thrust. Both of them were coated in a shiny sheen of sweat as their moans of pleasure echoed throughout the locker room.

Eventually Declan felt a pressure rise in his dick "I'm gonna cum mate...gonna cum in your hot ass!" he exclaimed as he began to buck his hips even more rapidly causing the bench they were fucking on to begin rocking from its hinges.

"Yeah I'm gonna cum too...let's cum together" groaned Ringo. Declan nodded and he ground his hips with more force into Ringo's ass and Ringo tightened his grip around his dick. Eventually Declan came with a loud moan and released his spunk into Ringo's ass, filling the tight hole with his cum. The feeling of Declan unloading sent Ringo over the edge and his whole body shook as he reached orgasm. As he did, Declan quickly descended on Ringo's dick and swallowed all of his cum as Ringo unloaded in his mouth "FUCK!" exclaimed Ringo as the feeling of his release met with Declan's wet lips.

After Declan finished swallowing Ringo's load the two of them just laid there basking in their afterglow. The two began to kiss each other softly "I love you Dec" stated Ringo as he pulled his lips away.

"I love you too Ringo" said Declan as he pressed his lips to Ringo's again and the two continued to lay there completely naked and kissing.

As they continued to lay there they heard the door to the gym swing open and the voice of a man gasped and said "Oh...uh...sorry." Ringo and Declan rapidly shot up and saw that Ty was standing in the door way to the change room, his eyes were wide with shock and he just stood there staring at the two naked boys.

"Uh Ty...we can explain" started Declan but he saw Ty reach for the door and quickly bolted over and grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. As he pulled his arm downward he accidentally brushed over Ty's crotch area and noticed that he was hard. Ty blushed as Declan tightened his grasp around Ty's dick and slowly stroked it.

Ringo, who was watching, slowly began to get hard at the sight of his lover and hot neighbour Ty getting it on with each other. He slowly walked over to them and pressed his lips against Ty's neck and began to kiss. "No need to run off so quickly Ty" said Declan as he moved his hand inside Ty's shorts and beneath his underwear, grabbing his hard dick "Stay here and play with the boys" he said seductively as he closed in on Ty's lips and began to passionately make out with him. Ty moaned as he was brought into a world of pleasure by the two studs, it seemed that the night had only just begun.

To be continued...

* * *

Let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue the story, also if you want some other characters to appear in this please let me know and I'll try and make it happen.


End file.
